


Невинные младенцы, проклятья и море крови

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Северуса Снейпа есть одна очень страшная тайна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невинные младенцы, проклятья и море крови

_Северус Снейп сидел в кабинете директора и предавался своим грустным мыслям. Вот снова на всего его увещания Драко Малфой кривился и бормотал, что он всё о нем знает. Складывалось ощущение, что эти подростки сговорились. То Гарри Поттер орет, что всё знает, то Рон Уизли сурово супит брови и зыркает значительно. Про Гермиону Грейнджер и говорить не приходилось, эта всё знала по определению.  
  
Если бы они действительно знали не всё, а хотя бы часть, ту, самую страшную его тайну… Снейп на мгновение с удовольствием представил, как скривились бы их лица, но быстро отогнал эту мысль, потому что сам он больше всего на свете мечтал, чтобы его тайна навсегда осталась с ним одним. Увы, некоторые тайны просто не могут оставаться тайнами.  
  
Снейпу пришлось оторваться от воспоминаний, потому что камин фыркнул, чихнул и выплюнул на ковер того, кого Северус меньше всего сейчас ожидал увидеть. Хотя ладно, меньше всего он ожидал сейчас увидеть Гарри Поттера, но и Ремус Люпин тоже был большой неожиданностью.  
  
\- Какого Салазара, Люпин?! – рявкнул Снейп, вскакивая. – Что ты здесь забыл?  
  
Люпин дышал тяжело, словно не перемещался по каминной сети, а бежал.  
\- Мне… мне нужна твоя помощь, - выдохнул он. – Я слышал… ну слышал о тебе.  
\- Нет, Люпин, нет, - Снейп отступил к столу. – Ты не можешь так со мной поступить. Только не ты!  
\- Я прошу… - Люпин выглядел дико - казалось, того и гляди грохнется на колени и будет умолять.  
  
Снейп на секунду прикрыл глаза. Его тайна никак не отпускала его, хотя прошло уже столько лет. Если бы он тогда знал, чем закончится для него проверка Темного Лорда, он бы наверняка замучил и зверски убил бы пару десятков человек. То есть, он был уверен, что так бы поступил, если бы знал._  
  
\- Север, в этот раз от проверки отделаться не получится, - заметил Люциус Малфой, когда Снейп только вошел в сад Малфой-мэнора. – Ты не дрейфь, проверять будем мы с Мальсибером, нам тебя заваливать ни к чему. Но и ты постарайся.  
\- Постарайся – что? – похолодел Снейп.  
\- Ты же знаешь, в чем состоит проверка Лорда, - удивился Люциус. – Крайне жестоко замучить каких-нибудь маглов. Причем даже убивать не обязательно, вот была бы проверяющей Белла, ты бы так просто не отвертелся, а мы с Мальсибером просто постоим под окном и послушаем. Нам нужны жуткие крики и крови побольше, а остальное на твоей совести, Север.  
  
Отношения Снейпа с его совестью были таковы, что лишнего он на неё брать не хотел, поэтому он придумал, как ему тогда казалось, блестящий план.  
Мальсибер и Малфой терпеливо ходили за Снейпом весь день, пока тот выбирал нужный дом.  
\- Мне нужно вдохновение! – пояснял Снейп. – Я не Макнейр, чтобы просто брать и на части кромсать, настроение подходящее надо.  
Малфой и Мальсибер переглядывались, но молчали. Погода этой осенью стояла чудесная, и аппарирование по стране за Снейпом было не самое худшее занятие.  
  
Наконец Снейп остановился и выбрал дом.  
\- Тут, - торжественно заявил он и скользнул в приоткрытую дверь.  
Надсмотрщики расположились на пожухлой траве под окном, Люциус достал припасенные из дома сандвичи и кофе, которыми щедро поделился с товарищем. Они уже доедали, а в доме всё еще было тихо.  
  
\- Что он так долго, - начал нервничать Люциус.  
\- Настраивается, - пожал плечами Мальсибер. – Творческая натура.  
  
В это время из дома раздался женский вопль.  
\- Вот, - ткнул пальцем в сторону окна Мальсибер. – А ты переживал.  
Крик повторился.  
Люциус отложил бутерброд.  
\- Как-то слушателем противнее, - пожаловался он. – Представляешь всё гораздо ярче.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Мальсибер и нечутко принялся за сандвич Люциуса.  
  
Крики продолжались, становились всё громче. Женщина ругалась непонятными словами, рыдала и вопила так, что кофе допивать не стал даже Мальсибер.  
  
\- Да когда он уже добьет её, - переживал он. – Садист!  
\- Живодер! – восхищенно согласился Люциус. – Третий час пошел! Такой талант, если правильно настроится!  
  
Неожиданно женщина замолчала, зато завопил мужской голос и раздался отчаянный вопль младенца.  
\- Специалист широкого профиля, - уважительно заметил Мальсибер.  
  
Люциус только кивнул, его мутило. Сам он никогда не мог заставить себя поднять руку на ребенка, тем более, сейчас, когда они с Циссой…  
  
Додумать Люциус не успел, потому что на порог дома выполз зеленый Северус Снейп, пачкая кровью дверь, и склонился над кустами – его неудержимо рвало.  
  
Закатанные до локтей рукава его не спасли – руки были в крови немного выше, и это стало последней каплей для Люциуса, и он тоже склонился над кустами.  
  
Несколько месяцев после этого Люциус испытывал по отношению к Снейпу странную гамму чувств от восхищения до ужаса, не зная, что опаснее – приглашать его в гости или отказать от дома, пока однажды, напившись в поместье почти до зеленых пикси, Северус всё ему не рассказал.  
  
Возможно, ему удалось бы скрывать свою тайну дольше, но в тот день Нарцисса зашла к ним, потому что ей понадобилось что-то в кабинете, и Снейп впервые за последние месяцы увидел жену друга в платье и без мантии, зато с аккуратненьким круглым животиком. Он снова позеленел как в день проверки и выложил Люциусу всё.  
  
И о том, как заранее нашел несколько магловских семей, в которых вот-вот должен был родиться ребенок, и которые не собирались ехать с этим в больницу. И как он обошел уже почти всех и собирался ускорить роды зельями, но не пришлось.  
  
\- А девчонку маглы назвали Гермионой, - закончил он. – Понятия не имею, почему мне это так запало в голову.  
  
\- И ты сам принимал роды? – Люциус пораженно покачал головой. – Север, я теперь боюсь тебя еще больше, чем когда думал, что ты изуверски замучил семью маглов. Ты что, не мог просто рядом постоять?  
  
\- Я так и собирался, - пригорюнился Снейп. – Но эти кошмарные маглы планировали домашние роды, они вроде оба врачи… это магловские целители, то есть. Но муж взял и хлопнулся в обморок, причем еще в самом начале. А потом очнулся, увидел меня по локоть в крови, заорал и снова в обморок. Впрочем, я бы тоже с удовольствием в этот момент отключился, но не с ребенком же на руках! Пришлось терпеть. А уж валиться в обморок дома было как-то странно. Но, Люц, всё это большая тайна! – спохватился Северус.  
  
\- Я что, тебе враг разве? – обиделся Люциус. – Я никому!  
  
Северус тогда не очень поверил другу, но вскоре ему стало не до этого. Подслушанный им разговор директора Хогвартса с предсказательницей неожиданно повернулся против его обожаемой Лили Эванс. То есть, уже Поттер, о чем свидетельствовало и то, что они подходили под пророчество с ребенком, так как ждали они его аккурат в конце июля.  
  
Всё это в доступных выражениях Снейпу объяснил Сириус Блэк, и если сам Блэк ушел с места разговора с рассеченной губой и чувством выполненного долга, то Северус не только долго вправлял нос, но и нуждался теперь в более значительной поддержке.  
  
Поэтому он отправился к тому, кого считал причиной своих бед – к Альбусу Дамблдору. В самом деле, если бы он не дал Северусу возможности подслушать этот дурацкий разговор, всё было бы по-другому!  
  
Альбус его надежд не оправдал. Нет, он согласился принять Снейпа и позаботиться о Лили, но своей вины в случившемся так и не признал. Зато он доверился раскаявшемуся Снейпу и даже пригласил на чай к другим сопротивленцам.  
  
Снейп заподозрил неладное, когда обнаружил, что чая им не нальют, и Дамблдора это совершенно не расстроило. Встретивший их замученный рыжий маг был, словно рождественская ёлка, обвешен такими же рыжими детьми неопределенно-дошкольного возраста.  
  
\- Не с кем было оставить детей, - горестно то ли пожаловался, то ли похвалился незнакомец. – А теперь уже не успеваем. Альбус, может вы? Я не могу. Никак не привыкну.  
  
\- Ни в коем случае, - вздрогнул самый могущественный маг современности. – Вот у нас Северус в этом специалист.  
  
\- В чем «в этом»? – спросил Снейп, но тут же услышал откуда-то со второго этажа такой интонационно знакомый вопль, что сразу всё понял. – А с чего, собственно, я специалист?  
  
\- Мне всё известно про Грейнджеров, - лукаво подмигнул Дамблдор. – Девочка – волшебница, так что запись о её рождении уже есть в Хогвартсе, и примечания мне показались довольно интересными.  
  
Новый вопль заставил Снейпа поторопиться. Не то чтобы он горел желанием снова участвовать в этом ужасе, но стоять внизу и слушать новые цветистые проклятия в адрес рыжего Артура хотелось и того меньше.  
  
\- Детей хоть уберите куда-нибудь, - вздохнул он, просто снимая рубашку, припоминая, что закатывание рукавов ему в прошлый раз не помогло. – Выучат ведь на вашу голову все эти выражения, а учителям потом в школе мучиться. А мне воду горячую и тряпок побольше чистых тащите, - обреченно скомандовал он и пошел наверх.  
  
Он для вида постучал дверь, из-за которой неслись вопли и ругательства, после чего сразу зашел.  
  
Пухленькая рыжеволосая женщина, стоящая на коленях и судорожно обнимающая столбик кровати, на мгновение запнулась прямо посреди описания противоестественных отношений Гриффиндора, Салазара и метлы.  
  
\- А ты что за хмырь? – с трудом произнесла она и снова скривилась.  
\- Я не хмырь, - с достоинством ответил Снейп. – Это во-первых. Во-вторых, женщина, судя по тому, как много и красочно вы ругаетесь, схватки у вас еще довольно редкие. Пожалейте уши своих детей, потом расскажете всё это своему мужу наедине, когда будете делать следующего отпрыска.  
  
\- Так больно же, - провыла Молли, опять с силой вцепляясь в столбик кровати. – И страшно. Каждый же чертов раз больно и страшно!  
  
\- А вы о хорошем подумайте, - Снейп ловко втянул из-за приоткрывшейся двери тазик с водой и ворох тряпок. – О том, как вашему мужу страшно, например. Он куда бледнее вас выглядит.  
  
\- Да? – ободрилась Молли и тут же снова взвыла: – Ну и кнарла ему в задницу и пусть сам рожает!  
\- Так, секундочку, уважаемая, - Северус поднял с пола детский кубик, оставленный кем-то из старших детей, и трансфигурировал его. – Вот!  
Он протянул Молли свисток.  
  
\- Вместо проклятий и леденящих душу криков – свистите, - бодро посоветовал он. – Так. А что дальше то?..  
Молли выплюнула свисток.  
\- Ну ты, хмырь! – возмутилась она.  
  
\- Вы бы лучше сами запоминали, что целители советуют, - обиделся Северус. – Я на одних родах был, а вы на шестых уже!  
  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно успокоилась Молли и послушно просвистела в свисток очередную схватку. – Целители говорят, что надо расслабиться, дышать коротко и ровно, особенно во время схваток.  
  
\- Та-ак, – подбодрил её Снейп, подходя ближе.  
  
Он заткнул уши, чтобы пережить оглушительный свист, и поморщился. К сожалению, на помощь ему никто не спешил, поэтому он снова повернулся к Молли, пытаясь придать своему лицу приятное и участливое выражение.  
  
\- У тебя лицо, словно тебя сейчас стошнит, - заметила Молли, снова избавляясь от свистка.  
  
\- Если честно, не исключаю такой возможности, - признался Снейп. – Примите, пожалуйста, более традиционное положение, чтобы я мог понять, как идут роды и скоро ли это всё наконец закончится, - он снова зажал уши от свиста. – А схватки стали гораздо чаще, - добавил он энергично.  
  
\- Я только первенца рожала на спине, - категорично возразила Молли. – И целители шли мне навстречу!  
  
\- Ну так и вызывали бы нормального целителя! – не выдержав, завопил Снейп. – А я просто Упивающийся Смертью, мать вашу через Салазара Годриком!  
  
Молли неожиданно покорно плюхнулась на кровать, а в дверь просунулся нос Дамблдора.  
\- Он раскаивающийся Упивающийся, Молли, не переживай! – доброжелательно пояснил Дамблдор и снова исчез за дверью.  
  
Молли уставилась на бледное лицо Снейпа, левый глаз которого к тому же бил тик, и оглушительно засвистела. Отчаянно труся, Снейп приблизился к её разведенным ногам, собирая последние крохи силы воли, чтобы не зажмуриться и не выбежать прочь из комнаты.  
  
\- М-м-мэ… э-э… Кажется, головка показалась, - неуверенно заметил он. – Попробуем со следующей схватки тужиться. Я не уверен, что пора, но вам бояться нечего, шестой раз же, рваться уже нечему.  
  
Молли метко швырнула в него свистком, попав ровнехонько в переносицу.  
\- Пятый! – заорала она. – У меня близнецы!  
\- Это прямо многое меняет! – взвыл Снейп, ощупывая распухающий нос. – Ну-ка быстро рожай уже, сколько можно ждать!  
\- Сам бы рожал, умный какой! – проорала в ответ Молли и заскрежетала зубами.  
  
Северус не очень хорошо помнил, что было дальше, он, кажется, тоже скрежетал зубами, орал на неё и тоже поминал Основателей, правда, больше доставалось Хельге и Ровене. Руки в это время словно жили своей жизнью, ибо только этим можно было объяснить то, что очнулся Снейп посреди обмена проклятиями с ребенком на руках.  
  
\- Мальчик, - хриплым от долгого оранья голосом произнес Снейп и хмуро добавил: – Пойду поищу ножницы или нож перерезать пуповину.  
\- Ты же Упивающийся. И даже ножа нет? – Молли бережно приняла у него из рук сына и смущенно отвела взгляд.  
  
\- А я раскаиваюсь, поэтому у меня только это, - Снейп вынул из кармана садовую лопатку и помахал ею прежде, чем выйти. Конечно, знать, что он собирался после разговора с Дамблдором в Запретный лес копать луковицы ранних лилий, ей было не обязательно. – Эванеско!  
  
Он уничтожил залитые водами и кровью простыни и неуклюже расстелил принесенные тряпки.  
\- Надеюсь, они вызвали из Мунго целителя, чтобы проверить, всё ли хорошо с ребенком, - неловко заметил он, перерезая пуповину обнаруженными на комоде ножницами и зажимая прищепкой.  
  
\- А с ним всё замечательно, - откликнулась Молли, не отрывая глаз от причмокивающего у её груди малыша. – Вот это я точно могу сказать и без целителей.  
  
\- А… - Снейп почувствовал, что ему снова становится нехорошо. – Ну… поздравляю. Надеюсь… кхм… никогда вас больше не увидеть. Особенно в схожих обстоятельствах. И извините, что орал.  
  
\- Спасибо, - смущенно прошептала Молли.  
\- На здоровье, - откликнулся Снейп, твердой походкой дошел до двери и уже за ней облегченно упал на руки Дамблдора.  
  
*  
  
\- Могли бы и в честь меня назвать ребенка, - пожаловался Северус Люциусу, когда в самом начале лета приехал погостить в Малфой-мэнор. – Мне кошмары еще две недели снились!  
  
\- Уизли вообще ничего не понимают, - рассеянно ответил Люциус и задумчиво посмотрел на Снейпа. – Ты ведь задержишься на недельку-другую?  
  
Снейпа перспектива не готовить себе самому прельщала неимоверно, и он легковерно согласился. Свою ошибку он осознал уже той же ночью.  
  
\- Север, поднимайся! – Люциус тряс его за плечи, словно в поместье случился пожар. – Скорее! Цисса рожает!  
\- Что? – спросонья не понял Северус. – Зачем?  
Люциус даже остановился и перестал его трясти.  
\- В каком смысле зачем?! Наследник родиться должен! Ты нам нужен!  
  
И вот при этих словах Северус проснулся окончательно.  
\- Тебе-то что мешает кого-то из Мунго вызвать? – рявкнул он. – С ума сошел совсем?! Я не целитель же вовсе!  
  
\- Это ты с ума сошел! - не остался в долгу Люциус. – А то ты не знаешь, что ко мне в поместье вечно всякие калеченные сползаются, а целителей, что их по кусочкам собирают, мы потом обливейтим. А от обливейта у них голова болит, и они в последнее время к нам только идиотов посылают, которые локоть от колена отличить не могут. Серьезно, были прецеденты! И ты хочешь, чтобы я им доверил свою драгоценную супругу?!  
  
\- А мне, значит, ты можешь её доверить? – возмутился Снейп. – Да ты же меня прикончишь, если что-то случится!  
\- Прикончу, - согласился Люциус. – И если ты сейчас же к ней не пойдешь, тоже прикончу. Или даже лучше – расскажу Лорду, как ты на самом деле проходил проверку!  
  
\- Какая же ты всё-таки змея, Люц! – вздрогнул Снейп.  
Однако довод показался ему вполне обоснованным, и потому Северусу не оставалось ничего другого, как быстро натянуть штаны и отправиться в спальню Нарциссы.  
  
Никаких воплей и ругательств около спальни слышно не было. Северус даже заподозрил, что Люциус переволновался и позвал его напрасно, и он сейчас сможет пойти досыпать, а утром как можно раньше покинет гостеприимных хозяев.  
  
Он вошел в спальню, и дверь за ним тут же захлопнулась. Он приблизился к кровати, где из-под груды одеял торчали только носик и испуганные глаза Нарциссы.  
  
Оказавшись рядом, Снейп понял, что ошибся. Нарцисса не молчала, она еле слышно поскуливала, что по звуку скорее напоминало писк комариной стаи.  
  
\- А где вопли и ругань? – не удержавшись, спросил он, чтобы хоть немного сгладить неловкость.  
  
Нарцисса подняла на него искаженное болью лицо и еле слышно пролепетала:  
\- Леди не ругаются, - и снова еле слышно загудела.  
  
\- Повезло мне, - вздохнул Северус. – Надеюсь, у леди физиология такая же, как и у обычных женщин, а то туго мне придется. Может, свисток дать?  
  
Нарцисса на мгновение перестала гудеть.  
\- Нельзя в доме свистеть, денег не будет, - прошептала она.  
  
\- Ну Люциус, ну удружил, - пробормотал Снейп, немного обидевшись за свое ноу-хау. – Ладно, Цисса, никто из нас этого не хочет, но если ты не выберешься из этого кокона, я не смогу понять, как у тебя продвигаются роды. И так твое гудение только головную боль вызывает, но никак не указывает на то, как часто идут схватки. Лучше дыши ровно и коротко, это должно помочь.  
  
\- Правильно говорить «дыши как собачка», - заметила Нарцисса между схватками. – Мне целитель сказал, что роженицы так лучше понимают.  
  
\- Договорились, - покладисто согласился Снейп. – Дыши как собачка.  
  
Он обнаружил, что вездесущие домовики уже притащили воду и всё остальное, что посчитали необходимым. Большую часть предметов Северус никогда не видел и надеялся никогда не узнать, для чего они могут понадобиться.  
  
Общими усилиями они избавились от всех одеял, и Снейп вытащил, наконец, на поверхность бледную и мокрую как мышь от сильных схваток Нарциссу в длинной шелковой сорочке.  
  
\- Что-то не так, - как можно беспечнее, чтобы не пугать роженицу, заметил Северус. – Цисси, мне нужно проверить… ну… готовность.  
  
\- Хорошо, - покорно согласилась Нарцисса и зажмурилась.  
  
\- Мне придется засунуть пальцы тебе ну… туда, - уточнил Северус, мысленно вспоминая цветистые проклятия Молли и обращая их все к вероломному Люциусу.  
  
\- Хорошо, - еле слышно снова согласилась Нарцисса и зажмурилась еще сильнее.  
  
На случай, если она всё-таки решит открыть глаза, Северус придал лицу самое серьезное и отстраненное выражение и нырнул рукой под сорочку.  
Но когда Нарцисса открыла глаза, лицо у него было совсем не такое, оно было растерянное и перепуганное.  
  
\- Нет раскрытия, да? – спросила Нарцисса, даже перестав на время гудеть. – Целитель предупреждал, что так может быть.  
  
\- Предупреждал? Целитель?.. – Северус хотел закатить истерику, но понял, что пока это непозволительная роскошь, и глубоко вдохнул.  
  
\- На этот случай Люциус собрал всякие инструменты и твои зелья, - тихо добавила Нарцисса. – У кого что было, всё собрал, а домовики… - она прервалась на схватку и снова загудела. – Все почистили, так что можно использовать.  
  
Северус только сейчас с ужасом обнаружил стол, на котором живописной грудой валялись острые, колющие, ковыряющие и прочие предметы, включая любимые наручники и кнут Беллы.  
  
\- Сев, - негромко позвала Цисса.  
\- Что? – откликнулся Снейп, который никак не мог оторвать взгляд от этой кучи.  
  
\- Топор Макнейра не используй, - она попыталась улыбнуться. – И ты, главное, ребеночку не повреди, меня ты залатать всегда сможешь. Помнишь, я в школе учила тебя швейному заклинанию?  
  
\- Я ненавижу Люциуса, - Северус сурово посмотрел на Нарциссу и взял со стола обезболивающее зелье, которым аккуратно полил её живот.  
\- И меня? – жалобно спросила Нарцисса и так сжала зубы, чтобы не закричать, что из глаз градом полились слезы.  
  
\- Еще я ненавижу Волдеморта, - не ответил ей Снейп и поставил рядом с её изголовьем флакон с кровевосстанавливающим зельем. – Когда скомандую пить – пей, и не вздумай отключиться раньше! – он удостоверился, что Нарцисса кивнула, и продолжил: – Кроме того, я ненавижу Яксли, Розье, Мальсибера и Дамблдора.  
  
\- А Дамблдора-то за что? – не удержалась Нарцисса, стараясь не смотреть, как Северус ковыряется в блестящих ножах и кинжалах.  
  
\- Ты как будто в Хогвартсе не училась, - удивился Снейп, ногтем проверяя, подействовало ли зелье, а затем делая надрез чуть выше линии волос. – Как можно не ненавидеть Дамблдора? И кстати, о Хогвартсе. Еще я ненавижу Сириуса Блэка. Ты можешь себе представить, как я ненавижу Сириуса Блэка?  
  
Нарцисса прикрыла глаза и уцепилась рукой за флакон с зельем.  
\- Еще бы, – пробормотала она. – Он же мой брат.  
  
\- Кстати, о твоих родственниках, - Снейп взмок не меньше Нарциссы, почти полностью скрываясь за задранной до коленок сорочкой и орудуя там ножом и пальцами. - Белла просто реально бесит. Просто, чтобы ты знала.  
  
\- Белла – она такая, - согласилась Нарцисса, разглядывая потолок, чтобы не замечать, как набухает кровью шелк. – Она всех бесит.  
  
\- Но вернемся к Хогвартсу, - Снейп отбросил нож и растянул стенки матки в стороны, ловко вытягивая младенца и послед. – Ненавижу всех друзей Блэка! Пей!  
  
Под тонкое, но уверенное попискивание младенца он наложил швейное заклинание сначала на матку, а затем на мышцы и кожу.  
  
\- Н-н-надеюсь, я не зашил ничего из того, что зашито быть не должно, - непослушными губами произнес он. – Иначе Люциус меня убьет.  
  
\- Сев, отдай мне Драко, - тихо, но твердо произнесла всё еще бледная Нарцисса. – Тебя сейчас или стошнит, или ты в обморок упадешь.  
\- Меня не стошнит, - возразил Снейп, но ребенка протянул. – Я рано поужинал!  
  
И он как подкошенный свалился на пол.  
  
…- Могли и в мою честь назвать, - заметил он Люциусу, когда пришел в себя в его кабинете со стаканом огневиски.  
  
\- Это выглядело бы странно, - отозвался Малфой. – Ты и так бываешь у нас очень часто, могут не так понять.  
  
\- Странно выглядел топор Макнейра и наручники Беллы в комнате роженицы! – обиделся Снейп и пригорюнился. – Моя репутация ухудшается с каждым днем.  
  
\- Неправда! – возразил Люциус. – После тебя повсюду остаются благодарные женщины, сконфуженные мужчины, реки крови и младенцы. Это прекрасная репутация, Сев!  
  
*  
  
Когда меньше чем через пару месяцев на пороге дома Снейпа появился Дамблдор, Северус встретил его во всеоружии.  
  
\- Ха! – заявил он и показал внушительный саквояж. – Съели? Бинты, ножницы, перчатки, зелья, книжка про осложнения на родах с картинками и открытка «Поздравляю с рождением ребенка». Больше вы меня не подловите!  
  
\- Некогда разговаривать, - Дамблдор потряс в руке порталом в виде консервной банки. – Лили уже рожает.  
\- Лили Эванс? – упавшим голосом спросил Снейп.  
\- Лили Поттер, - уточнил Дамблдор. – Быстрее, Северус.  
  
\- Нет, - Снейп для верности демонстративно сел. – Ни за что. Это переходит все границы.  
\- Северус, - Дамблдор снял очки и протер их. – Из-за того, что их разыскивает Волдеморт, мы не можем провести в их дом неизвестного целителя. Но ты-то ей не навредишь, я знаю.  
  
\- Я всё ещё служу Лорду, - напомнил Снейп. – И если он узнает, что я там был… А, Мерлин с вами, Альбус. Ведите уже.  
  
В глубине души Снейп надеялся, что Лили, как Молли, будет красочно проклинать мужа, он рассчитывал посмотреть на лицо Поттера при этом, и больше всего боялся, что столкнется с проблемами как у Нарциссы. В саквояже у него с собой из острых предметов были только ножницы, и он сомневался, что Поттер сможет быстро предоставить ему что-то большее, чем нож для масла.  
  
Дамблдор ввел его в дом и кивком головы указал на второй этаж.  
Снейп прислушался к ощущениям. Всё еще хотелось удрать и забиться в какой-нибудь уголок, однако какая-то небольшая, но очень язвительная часть намекнула, что он это успеет сделать позже, как и упасть в обморок или побиться в истерике.  
  
Поэтому он перехватил свой саквояж поудобнее и поднялся на второй этаж.  
Лили не ругалась и – слава Мерлину, - не гудела. Она нараспев читала, почти что пела детскую песню про алфавит. Судя по измученному лицу держащего её за руку Джеймса, песня его уже доконала.  
  
\- Снейп, - скривился Джеймс.  
\- Поттер, - кисло кивнул Северус и поставил саквояж на столик. – Эванс.  
\- Эй, би, си, ди, - ответила Лили, морщась от боли.  
  
\- Так, свисток тут не понадобится, - с заметным огорчением заметил Снейп.  
  
\- Она Поттер, - угрожающе заметил Джеймс, не выпуская руки жены из своей.  
\- Да-да, - покладисто согласился Снейп. – Но, знаешь ли, несмотря на твою неуверенность в этом факте, от того, что я её назову девичьей фамилией, она не перестанет рожать твоего ребенка или быть твоей женой. А называть её Поттер, когда, на мой вкус, Поттеров в этой комнате и так немало, а станет еще больше – нет уж, увольте.  
  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - вскинулся Джеймс.  
\- Да мне-то что, - пожал плечами Снейп и подошел к кровати. – Когда у целителя были в последний раз?  
\- Теперь я знаю мои Эй, би, си… - пропела Лили.  
  
\- Поттер? – повернулся к Джеймсу Снейп. – Ты-то еще достаточно вменяемый?  
\- Давно были, - пожал плечами Джеймс. – А что?  
\- Да ничего, - прошипел ему Снейп, пользуясь тем, что Лили громче затянула «Теперь ты можешь пропеть их со мной». – Я хотел бы заранее знать, нет ли обвития пуповиной, тазового предлежания или опасности слабой родовой деятельности.  
  
Снейп замолчал, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, но так как никакого ответа так и не последовало, потерял интерес к Джеймсу и снова повернулся к Лили.  
  
\- Эванс, ты еще с нами? – ласково спросил он. – Или ты вся погрузилась в алфавит?  
Лили судорожно кивнула и снова скривилась.  
  
\- Будем считать, что это ответ на первый вопрос, - решил Снейп. – Задирай рубашку.  
\- Это обязательно? – встрял Джеймс.  
\- Поттер, я могу попытаться пощупать живот из соседней комнаты, если ты настолько ревнуешь, - ухмыльнулся Северус. – Но толку от этого будет немного.  
  
\- Дабл-ю, екс, уай и зи, - скорее проныла, чем пропела Лили.  
\- Эванс, умоляю, смени песню, - попросил Снейп, надеясь, что никому не видно, что его пальцы дрожат на её содрогающемся от схватки животе. – Мы уже поняли, что твой отпрыск совершенно точно будет грамотным. Давай что ли про котят или тыквы.  
  
Лили послушно затянула про десять тыкв, лежащих на заборе, отчего Снейп позволил себе победоносный взгляд на взмокшего Джеймса.  
  
\- Схватки частые и регулярные, - задумчиво произнес Северус с умным видом, радуясь, что не зря прочитал наконец книгу про роды. – Остается убедиться, что нет таких проблем как… как у леди, да. Поттер, - окликнул он Джеймса. – Ты бы как-то активнее себя проявил бы, что ли. Маячишь тут на одном месте. Вытри ей лоб, водички дай попить, не знаю.  
  
Он вытащил из саквояжа и натянул перчатки.  
\- Сразу предупреждаю, это медицинская процедура, и ступефаить меня во время неё нельзя, - предупредил он Джеймса прежде, чем ввести пальцы и измерить, насколько раскрылась шейка матки.  
  
\- Это ужасно, - скривился Джеймс, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо Лили, которая уже дошла до трех тыкв и не выказывала никаких эмоций по поводу пальцев Снейпа внутри себя.  
  
\- Тебе-то что, - вздохнул Снейп. – Я вообще умереть хочу.  
\- Не раньше, чем я рожу, - неожиданно почти нормальным голосом сказала Лили.  
\- Лучше пой свои песенки, - обиделся Снейп. – Мне тут вполне доброжелательности Поттера хватает, не надо усугублять. А вообще уже скоро, - добавил он после паузы. – И, похоже, разрезать все, как Нарциссе, не придется.  
  
Он скорчил жуткую рожу в сторону Джеймса, чтобы тот ясно мог представить, как именно всё разрезать. Джеймс неожиданно исчез и на его месте появился олень.  
  
\- Вообще-то я рассчитывал, что ты грохнешься в обморок, но так тоже неплохо, - решил Снейп, брезгливо разглядывая оленя. – Анимаг.  
  
\- Сев, - жалобно позвала Лили. – Я, кажется, описалась.  
  
Снейп мельком взглянул на неё.  
\- Вообще-то у тебя отошли воды, - откликнулся он. – Хотя если бы у меня был муж, который в стрессовых ситуациях превращается в оленя, я бы точно описался.  
  
Он снова пощупал живот и помог Лили подогнуть ноги.  
\- Впрочем, если бы у меня был муж, это уже само по себе было странно, - добавил Снейп. – Превращайся уже обратно, придурок. Ей что, за твои рога во время потуг держаться?  
  
Донельзя смущенный и побагровевший до кончиков ушей Джеймс снова возник рядом с Лили и крепко взял её за руку.  
  
\- Эванс, когда я говорю тужиться, ты без пререканий и песенок – тужишься. Поттер – ты просто стоишь молча и не отсвечиваешь, в обморок не падаешь и в оленя не превращаешься, обоим понятно? Тогда начинаем…  
  
…- Так, Эванс, вот тебе твой совсем новенький Поттер, надеюсь, этот будет разочаровывать тебя реже, - Снейп повернулся и протянул бледному от переживаний и бешенства Джеймсу ножницы. – Будешь пуповину перерезать? Твою мать. Снова олень!  
  
 _\- Ты же знаешь, сейчас целителей в Мунго почти не осталось, - взмолился Люпин. – Да и в любом случае, Дора говорит, что хочет только тебя.  
  
\- Музыка для моих ушей, - проворчал Снейп. – Если бы еще все женщины не хотели меня только лишь в одно определенное время.  
  
С тяжелым вздохом он вытащил из шкафа потертый саквояж и кивнул Ремусу.  
\- Давай, Люпин, вперед, я за тобой, - и добавил перед тем, как бросить порошок в камин: – Рано или поздно кто-нибудь назовет ребенка в мою честь._


End file.
